Foresteye's Heartache
by Brightsparrow
Summary: Foresteye is a cat who ran off with his mate Skyleaf. He goes from the luckiest cat in the forest to a cat who is losing all. Will great things in the future treat his wounds? STORY DISCONTINUED DUE TO COMPLICATIONS!
1. Foresteye's Heartache

Foresteye felt as if he was very lucky. A loner with his mate, Skyleaf, who at the time was bearing kits, with no code, and hardly any boundaries; so he thought.

One morning he woke up and he realized that Skyleaf's kits were about to be born. He watched and was there, thinking _this can't be more perfect._ Running away from his original clan was the best thing that he ever did.

"They are beautiful!" meowed Skyleaf "This one will be named Autumn. The other will be named Storm."

Foresteye went to get some fresh kill for her. "I'll be back" he meowed. While walking, he passed by his old territory. The patrol seemed as if they were planning to raid. It didn't seem to bother him.

He caught a nice, plump vole when he heard yowling. It echoed and birds flew out of the trees in fear. Then silence; he knew something was wrong.

Foresteye ran like the wind back to where Skyleaf was. Exhausted, he took one step through the bush. He stared in horror. Skyleaf was covered in blood, and lying flat on the ground. Foresteye came to her, trying to lift her head with his muzzle. "Skyleaf…Skyleaf, don't go!" he said, welling up with tears. It was official. She was dead.

Autumn and Storm were put safely in a burrow. _Thank StarClan nothing happened to them _he thought. His head suddenly went up. He smelled…EarthClan. "Those vicious pieces of foxdung!" he yowled. He knew they were too close to the territory. The kits had to be given to another clan. He could not risk seeing _them_ die, and hearing the murderous yowls of EarthClan.

He grabbed the two by the scruffs, with all his might. Foresteye was padding through the forest, in search of another clan. He noticed it was getting dark. He rested and put down Autumn and Storm for them to sleep.

The next morning, he went for his journey again. As he went further, his small mouth was beginning to get sore. Then he paused. A rushing stream was just in front of his eyes. He set the two kits down to figure out how to get across. There were stepping stones, but they looked dangerous. "There must be another way!" he meowed. He looked seeing a thunderpath. "Should I? No, there are too many monsters" he grasped his teeth into the kit's scruffs and carefully went on the first stepping stone. On the second stone, he slipped, and Storm flew out of his jaws.

"Storm!" he yowled. He went through the rushing water, trying to save his beloved kit. _Not like Skyleaf, nothing like that_ he thought. Storm was hitting so many rocks on this way through the rushing stream. When Foresteye grabbed him and set him down on the other side, he saw his blood oozing out; almost as fast as the stream. "Storm, wake up…. oh, Storm you can't be dead! Not like your mother!" he said. Claws clenched at him thinking of his mate, who was attacked and killed. He couldn't be calm thinking one of his kits had passed away, too.

When he thought all hope was lost, he noticed this was the stream that moved in the direction of a clan. _Which clan? _he thought. Foresteye was searching for answers…searching but not finding anything.

Then, the words came to him. _PuddleClan! This is the perfect one! Wildstar will understand…_he thought, with a smile on him.

He ran and ran, with Autumn's scruff in his jaws. This was the scent of PuddleClan. He peered cautiously into the brambles, where a cat was picking out some juniper berries. The cat was about to chew off the stem when it noticed Foresteye in the brambles.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she said. " I need shelter for my kit" said Foresteye"I have lost enough already. I remember this scent from the Gatherings I used to go to. I thought this would be the right clan for Autumn to go into"

The she-cat looked at Foresteye with her narrow eyes. "I'll take him in. By the way, I'm Rainpaw; Eveningdrop's apprentice" she said. "Thank you" said Foresteye, with so much gratitude.

She picked up the kit and ran off. "Look, Eveningdrop! I found this kit! It has no clan or kittypet scent!"

Foresteye went on returning to the stream Storm was killed by. He hoped the best for Autumn and decided to live in the hollow by the stream. He didn't want to be scented, and this wasn't close enough for any clan to figure him out. With paws aching, he dozed off, relieved yet saddened.


	2. Autumnkit

"A loner you say?" said Eveningdrop. "Yes" said Rainpaw "I believe her father said her name was…Autumn!"

"I have to take her to Wildstar" said Eveningdrop. The two padded towards his den. "Wildstar?" said Eveningdrop. "Yes what is it Eveningdro-whose kit is that?" he questioned. "I'm not sure" said Eveningdrop "Rainpaw found her."

Wildstar turned his head to Rainpaw. "Do you know whose kit that is?" he said. Rainpaw took a moment. "Yes," she said "she belonged to a brown tabby. I believe he's a loner. There was no clan or kittypet scent on either of them. Her name is Autumn."

Wildstar suddenly realized this was Foresteye's kit. He met him at the Gathering. Foresteye went missing along with Skyleaf, who was bearing kits. "Who is her mother?" he asked. Rainpaw looked slightly unsure. "The tabby said that he lost enough…I think the mother is dead." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Skyleaf…dead?_ _The poor thing must be heart-broken _he thought, remembering she was his mate.

"She will be known as Autumnkit" he said "I'm sure Lighttail would be happy to take her in" Eveningdrop nodded. "Rainpaw, would you please take her to Lighttail?" Rainpaw began to take Autumnkit.

On the way to the nursery, the warriors were glaring at the kit. _Surely there's nothing wrong with a helpless kit _she thought. Rainpaw reached the nursery. "Lighttail?" said Rainpaw, with her mouth full. "Yes, Rainpaw? Oh! What do we have here?" said Lighttail. "I found this kit…a loner I guess. Wildstar wants you to take care of her" said Rainpaw. "I'd be happy to. What is her name?" asked Lighttail. "Autumnkit"she said. She padded away from the den.

"Do you think I made the right choice…taking Autumnkit?" Rainpaw asked. "The warrior kit states not to neglect a kit in pain or danger…she obviously was in some sort of danger" said Eveningdrop. Rainpaw felt a little better. "Do we need anymore herbs?" she asked, trying to take her mind off Autumnkit. "Just some marigold" said Eveningdrop.

Rainpaw was on her way to the edge of the territory. She noticed Darkstar, the leader of EarthClan, speaking to his deputy, Rockheart. "Are you sure this is going to work?" said Rockheart. "Yes, you mousebrain!" said Darkstar, viciously "Soon, we will be the most powerful clan. Not to mention the only." Rainpaw was stunned. She knew that all of EarthClan had dark minds, but the words still made every hair on her pelt stand up.

She grabbed the marigold and ran to Eveningdrop. "Eveningdrop!" she yowled "EarthClan is planning to rule the forest!"

"Where did you get that idea?" said Eveningdrop. "I heard Darkstar speaking to Rockstar about something" she said, "He said that they will be the most powerful clan in the forest!"

"I must tell Wildstar" said Eveningdrop. She ran to the leader's den. "Wildstar, there's something you need to know…" she said.

.


	3. The Prophecy

Foresteye thought he was waking up. Instead he was in a dark _StarClan is sending me a message? _he thought.

A black tom appeared before his eyes. "Fire alone can save our cla- oh, sorry. Wrong cat. Now where is that Spottedleaf?" said the tom. For a second, he thought this was just an accident when a familiar figure appeared. It was a white she-cat. "Hello, Foresteye" she said. "Skyleaf?" said Foresteye.

"Yes" she said "Danger is coming. Meet by the stream at moonhigh. Other cats will come"

Foresteye was happy to see Skyleaf again. He just couldn't help wonder what he needed to do. Why him? Why now?

Hours later, he went to the stream. Being there made him think of everything. Storm, Skyleaf, and Autumn. He was staring into the water when he heard rustling in the nearby bush. A cat came out. _Must be a kittypet _he thought.

The cat looked around the forest and finally spoke. "Who are you? Are you here for the same reasons I am?" asked the tom.

"I got sent here because of a dream" said Foresteye. "Oh…me too…" the tom mumbled.

"What is your name?" asked Foresteye. "Umm…Thorn. I'm a loner" said the cat. A moment after finishing, three more cats came out.

"Who are you two?" said one she-cat. "Who are you?" said Thorn. "I'm Sheila. This is Jump, and Woody. We live with our housefolk." she said. They sat by the stream and more kittypets and loners came.

There were about 20 so far. They all sat looking at the stream. Most of them were getting impatient. "Mouse dung, this is taking moons!" said a tom. "I left my housefolk to sit here in the cold?" said a kittypet. "Be quiet!" said Thorn. "You are here for a reason"

Suddenly, a strong wind came and a voice spoke. _3 can fall but fire can rebuild._ The cats look puzzled. "We might want to stay in one place while we figure out the meaning" said Thorn. The cats nodded their heads and chose a spot by the stream.

Somewhere near dawn, Foresteye decided to go to PuddleClan again. He knew medicine cats could figure out signs that most others couldn't. He went the same, long way to the egde of the territory.

He got there and noticed Rainpaw carrying watermint. "Rainpaw!" he whispered loudly. Rainpaw turned around to notice Foresteye in the bramble thicket. "What are you doing back here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I have received a sign from StarClan." said Foresteye. Rainpaw widened her eyes. "You? How can that be?" she said. Foresteye, for the first time, was thinking why StarClan sent him the dream and not the medicine cat. Or even the apprentice.

"I don't know but you must hear it," he began. He was still perplexed but went on to tell her.


	4. The News

Rainpaw was curious about what he had to say. "The message was," Foresteye began "_3 can fall but fire can rebuild"_. Rainpaw stared at him. "Do you have any idea what it could mean?" she said. "No," he began "but others got the message. Kittypets and loners, mostly. Actually, all of them were!"

Rainpaw thought for a moment. The idea came abruptly. _Another clan? Perposterous! There have always been 4…unless…_ "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come for a clan meeting!" Wildstar shouted from the rock. "I have to go" Rainpaw said in a rush. "But Rainpaw…" Foresteye said. Rainpaw mouthed the words "clan meeting" and went off. Giving up, he made his way back to the stream.

"Cats, an announcement has to be made. I will let Eveningdrop speak now"he said. The cats turned their attention to Eveningdrop. "I got some news from my apprentice, Rainpaw. She said Darkstar and Rockheart…were talking. They said they would be the most powerful clan…not to mention…the only." The clan frantically looked at one another in the crowd. "Thank you, Eveningdrop. Now, if you would all just stay calm we can work this out. Everyone on patrol, you need to look for suspicious activity at all times. Shadowstream, can you organize those?" said Wildstar. Shadowstream nodded. "Yes, Wildstar." Rainpaw felt a pang of relief inside her. "Very well, then," said Wildstar "This meeting is over". He stepped down from the Highrock.

Rainpaw was walking by the nursery. She noticed Lighttail and Deepstripe with Autumnkit. They were talking. "Deepstripe, you know Autumnkit doesn't have a father right now," said Lighttail "You need to pose as one for her." She nuzzled Autumnkit. "I will." said Deepstripe. He to nuzzled her. Rainpaw thought _This is just a mistake_.

Rainpaw walked to the medicine den. "Ah, Rainpaw," said Eveningdrop "We're running low on stinging nettle. Can you get some more?"

"Yes, Eveningdrop," said Rainpaw "I just need to ask you something." Eveningdrop gazed at her for a moment then spoke. "Go on." she said. "Do you think Autumnkit will be safe here?" asked Rainpaw. "You worry about her too much." said Eveningdrop. "I know, but what about EarthClan? What if they attack?" said Rainpaw. "She'll survive like most kits here do. Remember the fox attack?" said Eveningdrop. Rainpaw dipped her head. "I guess so…I'll get the nettle now" She padded out of the den.

Rainpaw went to the edge of the territory. She saw more EarthClan cats on patrol. They were talking. "Did you scent the loners and kittypets near the stream?" one cat said. "No, but we have to clear it. The stream is good for fishing…and for cleaning blood." said the other. Rainpaw got lower into the bush she was behind to ensure that the patrol didn't see her. She got too low and a thorn went into her eye. She yowled in pain.

"Were you listening mouse-brain?!". Rainpaw jumped. It was one of the EarthClan cats. "Well?" he said. "I-I was looking for herbs..honest" said Rainpaw in a terrified voice. Technically, that was the truth. "Also, I think you are stepping over territory" she said. "Our territory soon." the other cat muttered. "Furball!"said the first cat "You didn't say a word, Yarrowpelt, you mouse-brain!". Yarrowpelt nodded. "Sorry, Nightfrost" he said. The two patrol cats padded their way to the EarthClan territory. Rainpaw went to the medicine den with no nettle.

"Eveningdrop! Eveningdrop!" she screamed. "Oh my! …I'll get the celandine" said Eveningdrop. She got the herb and proceeded to dab it on the eye. It was bleeding a bit. "I should have noticed a thorn…" said Rainpaw. "No worries, I doubt it will get infected now" said Eveningdrop " I also doubt we'll have a poisoned cat in here, plus he have yarrow and snakeroot"

"My eye feels better. Thanks" said Rainpaw. Rainpaw began sorting the herbs she got yesterday.

Outside the den were kits playing. Autumnkit, Larkkit, and Mallowkit were hitting a leaf flying above them.

Rainpaw began wondering what would happen if she found out who her true father is. What would she think? Even worse, what would she do?


End file.
